That's All I Need Starring Yusei Fudo
The Song of Performed by Yusei Fudo from Yusei Fudo the Duelist and Yusei Fudo the Duelist The Movie Lyrics There's more to life than panic And bein' some other guy's snack (ugh!) I may be delicious, organic But this little entree's fightin' back I'm gonna put digging tunnels behind me And live at a new altitude I'm gonna reach for the stars to remind me That duelist are not merely food! For once, I'll be Lookin' out for me Yeah! I'll tell you what I want This cat is moving on He's a bon vivant Who's missin' out on bon I'd be a bigger cheese Far from the desert scene A little cooling breeze A little patch of green And I'll be snoozing in my hammock By a rippling stream Many miles from any tunnel And the digging team Looking out for number one will be my only creed That's all I need That's all I need I've always been good at running away Well, now I'm gonna run to show I've always been seen as the ultimate prey But now, my status ain't so quo! A dream sublime It's Yusei-o-rama time! I've never been the type (You'll have a perfect home) To fall for all that hype (Where no hyenas roam) About the duelist role (Where it's a shoe-in cinch) In some organic hole (Where you don't have to flinch) And all that circle rot (And stand on guard as if) Is just a cunning plot (You've mastered scratch 'n sniff) For coming to the crunch (A fantasy sublime) I ain't nobody's lunch (Yusei-o-rama time) This isn't for the birds, it isn't monkeyshine I ain't asking for a lot, but what is mine is mine You never want to argue with a chorus line That's all I need (That is all he needs) Whoa whoa, I beg and plead! (Whoa, I beg and plead) That Is AllIIIIIIII neeeeeeeed All I need!! Movie Version Lyrics There's more to life than panic And bein' some other guy's snack (ugh!) I may be delicious, organic But this little entree's fightin' back I'm gonna put digging tunnels behind me And live at a new altitude I'm gonna reach for the stars to remind me That duelists are not merely food! For once, I'll be Lookin' out for me Yeah! I'll tell you what I want This cat is moving on He's a bon vivant Who's missin' out on bon I'd be a bigger cheese Far from the desert scene A little cooling breeze A little patch of green And I'll be snoozing in my hammock By a rippling stream Many miles from any tunnel And the digging team Looking out for number one will be my only creed That's all I need That's all I need I've always been good at running away Well, now I'm gonna run to show I've always been seen as the ultimate prey But now my status ain't so quo A dream sublime It's yliaster ti---! Video TV Version Category:Songs Category:Song By Yusei Fudo Category:Yusei Fudo the Duelist Songs